explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Guest 3853
The Roblox Guest is a recurring character in ExplodingTNT's videos. He is based on real guests of a game called Roblox. Appearance The Roblox guest has pale white skin and wears a black shirt with words on it and a brown hat. Personality As a Roblox player, he has an extreme hatred for all things Minecraft, going as far as attempting to destroy it. Apperances Minecraft VS Roblox The Roblox guest meets Steve, reveals itself to be a Roblox Guest and says that minecraft is weird. Steve then tells him that Roblox is weird, not Minecraft. Both start a fight between which game is better, they pull their diamond swords and get ready to fight, but ExplodingTNT appears and says that they should compare both games instead of fighting. During the "SKINS" showcase, The Guest brags about how Roblox skins are realistic and HD, and calls Minecraft skins unrealistic due to them being pixelated. During the "PARTIES" showcase, he tried to prove Roblox is better than minecraft showing a Roblox Party. he danced a lot and stated that "Roblox has a DJ while minecraft has no DJ" which is not true, at all. After lots of dancing, he gets randomly killed by hero33w. In the final showcase, Guest 3853 and Steve try to prove which game is better by fighting with Diamond Swords in a Fight Arena. while they were fighting, Purple Shep came and stated that the place smelled like crying onion, something that makes him gassy. Purple Shep then farts and both Steve and Guest die. THE BUTTON THAT WILL DESTROY MINECRAFT (Part 1) The Guest 3853, observing through a window, heard a discussion between Notch and Jeb about a hidden button capable of destroying all of Minecraft, and saw where it was hidden. after Notch and Jeb go get ice cream, Guest 3853, for some reason, goes to a plain biome and thinks about hiring someone to press the button. he tries to hire Pink Sheep but after Pink Sheep realises the mission is about destroying Minecraft instead of going to notch's mountain and rescuing Princess Dorito, he gets disinterested and runs away. The guest doesn't gives up and tries to find someone motivated. He tries to hire Purple Shep, but Purple Shep gets desinterested too whe he hears the mission is about destroying minecraft and not finding The Hidden Toaster King. The Guests then starts imagining what the button does, he thinks of a volcano and Giant Herobrine Villagers attacking. The guest then decides to press the button by himself, and the story continues on part 2. THIS BUTTON WILL KILL MINECRAFT ( Part 2) Guest 3853 keeps observing Notch through a window, waiting for the opportunity to press the button without anybody seeing it. Notch keeps dancing by himself in the room, and the guest is forced to watch him until he's done. "Forever Later" Notch decides that's he is done and stops dancing, The Guests then celebrates, thinking Notch will leave the office, but instead of leaving the office where the button is, Notch decides to watch a 1543 hour documentary about grass on his TV. The guest then decides to try to distract him out of the office, and Hires a Noob to go to notch's office and say "i'm going to play Roblox". The Noob then enters Notch's office, and the Guest spies from the window. but according to the narrator, it takes "44. Lots of 4's hours" for the Noob to finally talk to notch. After the noob talks to notch, he forgets what he's supposed to be. he looks at the window and sees the guest with a sign saying "i'm going to play roblox". the Noob then says to Notch he is going to play Row Trucks, Notch then corrects him saying Roblox, the Noob agrees and pretends he is gonna play Roblox. then Notch follows him trying to convince him to stay on Minecraft. The Guest 3853 sees Notch is gone, enters the office and goes to where the button is, but when he is about to press it, The TV turns on with Notch on the News. Notch, on the TV, states that if you play Roblox, that's okay, it is a fun game and he wants both players of each game to love each other, he then plays the "why can't we be friends" song. The Guest then changes his mind and decides not to destroy minecraft, but the noob still presses the button thinking it was an apple. Then every sound in minecraft is replaced by failboat's songs, causing chaos and destroying minecraft. If MINECRAFT and ROBLOX went to WAR (Weird Comments) The Guest 3853 and Minecraft Steve, once again, get into a discussion about which game is better between Minecraft and Roblox. the Guest decides that there's only one way to decide which game is better, Steve asks how, and the guest says "a Dance War". They both start dancing in a colorful floor with music and a DJ, and Guest says that who dances better wins. The music suddenly stops, and Steve tells the DJ to play the next song, the DJ then plays a "Friday" cover by Failboat, and both die due to the music being horrible. EXPLODINGTNT PLAYS ROBLOX... AGAIN?!? | Minecraft & Roblox Guest 3853 goes to ExplodingTNT and tells him to play Roblox again. ExplodingTNT says his subscribers won't like it, but the guest debunks that by showing him the comment selection, which has people telling him to Play Roblox again. ExplodingTNT then gets convinced and plays Roblox again with Pink Sheep. IF MINECRAFT was SHUTTING DOWN (Weird Comments #25) Notch decides to Shut Down Minecraft, and creates a entire redstone system that activates a TNT capable of taking down Minecraft forever. He activates it, but a Minecraft noob breaks a redstone, stopping the TNT from being activated and saving Minecraft. Guest 3853, which was obvserving everything, says "Roblox will took over" pulls a redstone torch and activates the TNT in order to shut down minecraft. The TNT explodes, but nothing happens, Notch explains that it was just a prank, but after Jeb comes and says he added Toilets to Minecraft, Notch deletes Minecraft. ONE HOUR of WEIRD COMMENTS (Minecraft) This compilation of Weird Comments includes the Videos "If Minecraft and Roblox went to war" and "If Minecraft was shutting down" and guest 3853 appears again with the same two plots. Trivia *After Guests got removed from Roblox, The Guest 3853 never appears again in ExplodingTNT videos. instead, he's replaced by Roblox Noob in Roblox related machinimas. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Roblox Players Category:Villains Category:Outside Characters Category:Males